This invention is directed to a modular building structure wherein a first and second structural member each having a wall and roof portion are pivotally joined about the roof portions and operatively connected by an in situ cast base structural means spanning between the bottoms of the wall portion.
With increases in the cost of both construction labor and construction materials the cost of housing has escalated to such an extent that for conventional construction methods the purchase of a residential structure is beyond the economic reach of the majority of the population. In order to provide low cost housing it is evident that it has become necessary to abandon conventional construction techniques and seek other techniques which are more cost effective.
Certain factory manufactured housing has recently been introduced. Generaly this housing utilizes construction techniques which are carried over from mobile homes and the like. This includes the use of shells and the like which are essentially mounted on a chasis such that they can be towed to a permanent site wherein the finished building will be located. The construction of the walls and roofs of these buildings while of lower costs then on-site framing or other on-site techniques still are labor intensive. While the cost of this type of housing is lower than custom on-site construction the labor utilized in constructing this type of housing does limit the ultimate economic savings possible and as such the ultimate consumer price.
It has been suggested to utilize pre-cast concrete segments to construct modular base buildings. For the most part the previously known modular based concrete panel constructions deviated extensively from designs based on more traditional constructions and values. Insofar as the designs of these modular buildings deviated extensively from standard existing construction styles for residence, the acceptance of the same has been limited.
In certain existing modular construction proposals a variety of individual units must be utilized in the erection of a building. Because each of the individual units must be cast in its own individual form, this entails the construction of a multiplicity of forms corresponding to each of the individual units. Such a multiplicity of forms of course directly influences the ultimate cost of the units resulting in higher consumer prices.